La Ultima Pesadilla
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Ecuestria ha caido en un sueño eterno y solo la Princesa Luna sabe quien es el responsable. Debera enfrentar a un mal que penso habia sido vencido hace mil años, pero no estara sola, Celestia, Cadance y la recien convertida princesa Twilight se uniran a ella para salvar el reino de los sueños de las mas terribles pesadillas, ademas de tener que enfrentar sus miedos mas profundos...
1. Chapter 1

**La Última Pesadilla:**

**Capitulo 1:**

El amanecer comenzaba en los corredores del castillo de Canterlot, Celestia princesa del sol y una de las gobernantes de Ecuestria se encontraba en sus deberes habituales, que en este caso comenzaban con alzar el sol de aquel nuevo día que comenzaba, luego realizar su aseo acostumbrado junto a sus sirvientes, tomar un desayuno en compañía de su hermana la princesa Luna y luego atender sus deberes reales como lo eran la atención de peticiones de pueblo, atender solicitudes de justicia, así como verificar el correcto funcionamiento de los diversos aspectos políticos y económicos de Ecuestria, y mención aparte también verificar los reportes acerca de la amistad mandados por su estudiante número uno, Twilight Sparkle.

La princesa del sol había por fin terminado su primera tarea del día y se dirigió a sus habitaciones para seguir con su agenda real cuando de improviso un fuerte temblor remeció todo el castillo de Canterlot haciendo que algunos enseres se rompiesen por las ondas sísmicas, cuando los movimientos terminaron la princesa del sol respiro aliviada, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los movimientos sísmicos este ultimo tuvo un aire un tanto extraño para ella aunque no sabía por qué, decidió no pensar más en ello y ver si todos los demás en Canterlot se encontraban bien.

Celestia ya iba a ir a la siguiente estancia cuando vio a Luna mirando un vitral que desafortunadamente era aquel que representaba a Nightmare Moon. Se acerco a ella preguntándose ¿Por qué seguía despierta?

- ¿Luna? Pensé que te habías ido a descansar. ¿Está todo bien?-

Ella no respondió siguió mirando aquella imagen, Celestia entonces comprendió que Luna se seguía atormentando por su pasado.

- Ya no debes preocuparte por eso. Ahora estas aquí conmigo y nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te ocurra otra vez- dijo la princesa del sol extendiendo un ala intentando rodear a Luna esta se aparto bruscamente alejándose de ella.

-Apuesto que te gusto tomar mi lugar mientras no estaba- Le dijo levantando la vista con una mirada fulminante y un tono que si bien no era la voz real de Canterlot si se notaba molesta.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no. Yo deseaba que volvieras, te extrañe querida hermana –Le respondió Celestia.

-Esa es una vil mentira y tú lo sabes. Querías ser la gobernante absoluta, yo nunca te importe- Le dijo Luna secamente- jamás te importe admítelo nunca fui la favorita, la hermana perfecta siempre me hacías a un lado cuando más te necesitaba-

-P-Pero Luna… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- Celestia retrocede un poco mientras su hermana se acerca.

-¡Porque te odio! ¡Siempre te odie!– grito Luna.

Celestia se quedo inmóvil, esas palabras llegaron directamente al corazón, sentía que estaba punto de llorar, hace solo unos minutos estaban desayunando tranquilamente ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió en tan poco tiempo?

- ¡Tú me exiliaste! ¿Tienes idea cuanto sufrí?–Le dijo Luna con ojos vidriosos.

-Y-Yo… También sufrí. Yo solo quería tenerte de nuevo a mi lado–Le dijo casi susurrando Celestia- No tengo palabras para disculparme por lo que hice… solo te pido que por favor…-

-¡Te odio!- interrumpió Luna gritando- ¡Perdí mil años de mi vida! ¡Jamás podre recuperar el tiempo perdido! ¡Y todo es por tu culpa! ¡TU ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!- Grito Luna para después darle la espalda.

-¡Luna hermanita, no me odies! ¡Por favor, no me odies! Te lo suplico… ¡No me odies!... –Le grito Celestia pero su hermana no volteaba a verla, se dejo caer completamente devastada por las palabras de su hermana, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

- Que patética eres- dijo una voz diferente pero muy familiar- Llorando por algo tan estúpido- rio aquella voz- Que pena me das-

Celestia abrió los ojos, levanto la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con la dueña de esa voz

- ¿Nightmare Moon? Imposible tu no… tú… ya no… ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermana!?- grito con un tono amenazador.

Nightmare Moon rio malignamente mientras su imagen se desvanecía en forma de una bruma negra dejando a Celestia completamente sola.

Fue entonces que de improviso escucho otra risa maligna resonando en todo el recinto. La princesa reconoció aquella voz, se puso de pie, cambiando su semblante por uno más serio, pero sus ojos lucían rojos por el llanto.

- Muéstrate Sombra, se que eres tu- grito Celestia- ¿No sé como sobreviviste, ni lo que le hiciste a mi hermana? Pero sabía que debía haber una razón para su comportamiento…-

Aquella voz volvió a reír a carcajadas, volteo a donde provenía la risa y se encontró con el unicornio oscuro frente a ella.

- Celestia- siseo el unicornio. El rey Sombra rió de manera enloquecida- ¿Te gusto mi pequeño truco?-

- Desgraciado ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-

Sombra no contesto, su cuerno se ilumino lanzando un hechizo de múltiples cristales oscuros sobre la princesa del sol quien a duras penas pudo esquivarlos para contraatacar rápidamente con un rayo golpeando al unicornio quien atravesó uno de los vitrales de palacio, Celestia al ver que había ganado algo de tiempo llamo a sus guardias reales, al no recibir respuesta corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos mientras gritaba por ayuda, sin embargo noto que estaba sola, no había guardias ni servidumbre… no había nadie.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- dijo con cierto temor

Doblo en una esquina esperando encontrar algunos guardias, en su lugar encontró a Cadance caminando por el pasillo.

- ¡Cadance!- grito llamando la atención de la princesa de cristal- ¿Dónde está Shining Armor?-

Su sobrina se dio la vuelta con una expresión enfadada. Celestia no entendió que pasaba e intento hablar con ella.

- Cadance ¿Qué sucede?-

- Lo que sucede Celestia…- respondió Cadance mientras un circulo de fuego verde la rodeaba- … Es que pronto todo terminara- rio desjuiciadamente mientras las flamas la envolvían revelando su verdadera identidad- Hola Celestia ¿me extrañaste?- dijo con cinismo.

La inesperada presencia de Chrysalis tomo por sorpresa a la princesa Celestia quien no esperaba en un mismo día tener que lidiar con la reina Changeling y el Rey Sombra.

Antes de que Celestia pudiera contestar o atacar, Sombra volvió al recinto como si el ataque de la princesa del sol no le hubiese hecho nada.

Celestia se encontraba rodeada por dos adversarios de gran poder, estaba completamente sola.

Las fuerzas combinadas de Sombra y Chrysalis era mucho para Celestia quien fue rápidamente doblegada por ambos, la situación no podría ser peor para la princesa cuando el movimiento sísmico se volvió a repetir nuevamente haciendo que ahora las paredes del castillo comenzaran a agrietarse la princesa intento mantener el equilibrio pero cayó sobre sus rodillas, miro extrañada de que ni Chrysalis ni Sombra parecían afectados por el movimiento telúrico.

Celestia trato de pararse cuando el piso abajo de ella se rompió haciendo que la alicornio cayera hasta el primer piso del castillo donde apenas pudo frenar su caída. Al ponerse de pie noto que se encontraba en el salón del trono y para su sorpresa (o alivio) se encontró a su estudiante Twilight Sparkle en compañía de sus amigas portando los elementos de la armonía.

-Oh… Twilight mi fiel estudiante, me alegra verlas a todas- pero el alivio no le duro muy poco cuando de improviso noto que los ojos de todas las mane six se pusieron color verde y sus pupilas rojas al tiempo que unas extrañas auras negras rodeaban a cada poni y los comenzaban a convertir en versiones oscuras de ellas.

- ¿Twilight? ¿Qué está pasando?-

- No pueden escucharte- Sombra apareció atrás de Celestia- Ellas ahora están bajo mi control total- explico el rey Sombra.

- No, eso no puede ser-

Sombra volvió a reír -Solo observa. Mis fieles sirvientes ataquen a su querida princesa Celestia- Twilight y las demás colocaron en formación reuniendo suficiente magia para atacar a la princesa con una versión oscura del rayo de la armonía.

La princesa del Sol recibió el rayo el cual hizo que la alicornio atravesara un muro del castillo y terminase estrellada en un cráter en el centro de Canterlot, la princesa estaba totalmente confundida y asustada no podía entender cómo es que este día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, levanto la mirada, notando con horror como Changelings y ponis corrompidos estaban destrozando Canterlot, luego aquel temblor se volvió a repetir nuevamente al tiempo que Chrysalis, Sombra y las mane six corrompidas se acercaban a donde se encontraba ella.

- Te das cuenta Celestia. Todo se termino, estas acabada y nadie puede ayudarte- dijo Sombra acercándose lentamente hacia la alicornio.

Como si no fuese suficiente atrás de donde se encontraba ella el piso comenzó a agrietarse y algo como humo negro comenzó a alzarse por el cielo oscureciéndolo completamente para luego tomar la forma de una especie de forma demoniaca quien miraba con unos ojos rojos a la princesa quien se vio rodeada por Sombra, Chrysalis y los elementos corrompidos los cuales al unisonó la atacaron.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido un haz de luz color azul nocturno atravesó el cielo oscurecido replegando a todos los atacantes de la princesa Celestia, para luego revelarse como la princesa Luna.

Celestia no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, después de lo que le había dicho su hermana no sabía que pensar. Cuando sus agresores recuperaron la visión volvieron a la carga pero antes de que el ataque se hubiese consumado Luna hizo relumbrar su cuerno e inmediatamente ella y Celestia fueron transportadas a otro sitio en medio de un haz de luz muy potente que dejo cegada momentáneamente a su hermana mayor. Cuando el resplandor hubo terminado y Celestia recupero la visión se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama y que afuera era de noche. Junto a su cama estaba Luna quien la miraba con una sonrisa y una expresión de total alivio al ver a su hermana mayor sana y salva.

Celestia estaba algo confundida más porque su habitación estaba igual que siempre antes de que comenzara aquel temblor que dio inicio a hechos tan funestos.

- Tranquila querida hermana. Todo está bien- dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana, intentando tranquilizarla, parecía estar temblando

- Luna ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

- Solo un sueño…- explico Luna- mejor dicho una pesadilla-

- ¿Que dices? ¿Un sueño? Pero… se sintió muy real-

Luna entonces le explico de manera simple que todo lo que había pasado hace un momento no había sido más que un sueño, un producto de su imaginación.

- Pero entonces…- Celestia miro a su hermana a los ojos- … ¿Luna tu no… tu no me odias…?-

- Jamás podría odiarte ´Tia…- dijo Luna abrazándola con más fuerza- Eres mi hermana y yo siempre voy a quererte-

- ¿A pesar de haberte exiliado?-

- No tenias otra opción- respondió Luna con calma- Me convertí en una amenaza para todos. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer-

- Perdóname Luna… por favor perdóname…- Sin explicación alguna Celestia comenzó a llorar. Luna le permitió desahogarse de todos sus miedos y angustias. Luna sabía que no había nada que perdonar solo la dejo llorar.

Una vez calmada, Celestia le pidió que le explicara todo con más detalle, que había sido todo eso incluyendo aquel humo que parecía tener vida propia en sus sueños.

- Te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo, pero no ahora- exclamo Luna tras lo cual hizo relumbrar de nuevo su cuerno de la misma forma que la primera vez haciendo que ambas alicornios fuesen transportadas a otro sitio.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Un cegador destello apareció en medio de la biblioteca de Ponyville, revelando a las dos princesas alicornio.

- La próxima vez avísame cuando vayas a hacer algo así- exclamo Celestia parpadeando un par de veces- Creo que estoy ciega- bromeo cerrando los ojos masajeando sus parpados.

- Lo siento hermana- se disculpo Luna- pero como dije no hay tiempo que perder-

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la princesa del sol una vez que pudo recuperar la visión- ¿Esta es la casa de Twilight? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

A pesar de su coronación Twilight Sparkle decido que aun no estaba lista para tomar un lugar tan importante como el de una princesa, por lo que decidió que aun queria permanecer en Ponyville el cual consideraba mas su hogar, junto a sus amigas. La Princesa Celestia respeto su deseo de quedarse en la biblioteca y que cuando estuviera lista siempre sería bienvenida en Canterlot cuando quisiera.

La princesa de la Luna ignoro las preguntas de su hermana y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Twilight seguida de su hermana mayor. Al entrar ambas pudieron apreciar a la estudiante de Celestia y a su asistente dragón Spike durmiendo sin embargo la recién convertida alicornio parecía estar temblando y su rostro reflejaba miedo y angustia.

- ¿Twilight?- hablo Celestia en voz baja- Despierta- la movió suavemente con su casco, sin embargo la alicornio no despertaba ni reaccionaba a los llamados de su maestra.

- Es inútil ´Tia- interrumpió Luna- Ella no despertara tan fácilmente-

- Luna que le ocurre-

- Ella está teniendo una pesadilla- explico Luna

- Se que los sueños son tu especialidad pero explícame ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Te prometo que te explicare todo, pero por ahora quédate junto a ella, entrare en sus sueños para despertarla-

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran blancos y brillantes por unos segundos para después desaparecer en un destello de luz. Twilight continuaba temblando, emitía ligeros gemidos y movía sus patas como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Celestia se acerco a su estudiante y la cubrió con su ala acurrucándola contra su cuerpo como si intentara protegerla, el problema era que no sabía de que debía protegerla, le susurraba palabras de aliento para calmarla, pero su estudiante seguía asustada y sin despertar. La princesa del sol se sintió incompetente ante la situación, solo podía esperar que Luna se hiciera cargo mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-o-

**Mientras en los sueños de Twilight…**

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? –decía Twilight sin obtener respuesta, mientras caminaba por una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. Estaba completamente sola y no importaba cuantas veces intentara alumbrar su camino con su magia esta simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Avanzo algunos pasos pero parecía como si aquel lugar fuera infinito. Siguió avanzando por lo que le pareció horas, se mostraba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía qué hacer o adonde ir… finalmente se rindió y se dejo caer exhausta física y mentalmente…

-Amigas… ¿Dónde están?-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- Las necesito… princesa por favor ayúdeme- pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por su tristeza, mientras la luz de su cuerno comenzaba a pagarse lentamente- No puedo hacer esto sola… *sniff*… por favor alguien-

- Twiiiiiliiiiight… -escucho a alguien decir su nombre de manera melódica y al mismo tiempo sombría.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- volvió a preguntar al aire pero no escucho respuesta alguna -por favor, alguien contésteme, no quiero estar sola- comenzaba a escucharse cierto tono de desesperación en su voz

- Pero tú siempre has estado sola mi querida Twilight- respondió la misma voz que había dicho su nombre resonando en toda la oscuridad.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres?-

- jajajaja… déjame refrescar tu memoria. Recuerdas cuando Discord corrompió a tus amigas volviéndolas lo opuesto a su elemento- dijo aquella voz mostrándole imágenes de la memoria de Twilight.

-¿y exactamente qué quieres demostrar con eso?- preguntaba desafiantemente a aquella voz

-Te demuestro lo sola que siempre has estado, como ves, ellas prefirieron aceptar las mentiras y engaños del espíritu del caos que en tu amistad. O que tal cuando tus "amigas", tu propio hermano, incluso esa inútil de Celestia en vez de apoyarte y creerte, les pareció más fácil creer las mentiras y engaños de una impostora que se hizo pasar por tu niñera-

- Pero… ellos… ellos no… ¡Ellos siempre podían contar conmigo!- grito intentando encontrar a la fuente de aquella voz, parecía estar en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno.

- Claro que ellas pueden contar contigo, pero tú realmente nunca pudiste contar con ellas-dijo aquella voz resonando en toda la oscuridad - Dime ¿Dónde están tus supuestas amigas ahora? ¿Eh? Acéptalo, tú siempre has estado sola…-

- ¡YO NO ESTOY SOLA!- grito pero algo en su interior le decía que era verdad- ¡Yo no… estoy… sola!- su tono empezaba a denotar tristeza.

Finalmente ella se desploma en el suelo llorando con todas su fuerzas. De repente siente como alguien esta parada junto a ella, levanta la vista, frente a sus ojos estaba Rainbow Dash observándola de un modo extraño.

- ¿Rainbow qué te pasa?- pregunto la alicornio poniéndose en pie

- ¡Lo que sucede Twilight!- grito Rainbow Dash avanzando hacia su amiga

Twilight comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, hasta chocar de espaldas contra Applejack, quien la miraba con los mismos ojos que su amiga de melena arcoíris.

- ¡Es que te odiamos!- añadió Applejack

- Amigas ¿no-no lo entiendo?-

- La cerebrito no lo entiende- una tercera voz se escucho detrás de ella, era Fluttershy- ¡Te odiamos! -

- Amigas yo… -respondió Twilight con tristeza

- ¿Amigas?-dijo la voz de Rarity, mientras la unicornio salía a la vista- Jamás fuimos amigas-

- Eres la peor amiga que he conocido- Pinkie apareció con su cabello lacio cubriéndole el rostro, su mirada intimidaba a la pobre y asustada unicornio que se vio rodeada de sus amigas mirándola con desprecio e insultándola- Jamás te intereso nuestra amistad-

- La única razón por la que nos llevamos bien… son los elementos de la armonía-

- Pero… creí que…-

- Admítelo… sin Nightmare Moon todo seguiría igual… serias una cerebrito sin amigos…- remato Applejack empujando a la alicornio lavanda al piso.

Twilight no lo podía creer, sus amigas la habían abandonado cuando más las necesitaba.

- Yo… estoy… sola- dijo lamentándose en el piso, mientras lloraba sin parar, mientras la luz de su cuerno comenzaba a apagarse mas y mas, hasta que solo quedo ella rodeada por la oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡No te rindas Twilight!- grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot resonando en todo el lugar - ¡No creas en sus palabras! –

- L-Luna- respondió con hilo de voz- No… debe ser mi imaginación… yo… estoy… sola…- se dijo a sí misma.

- ¡Estaré contigo siempre Twilight, no importa lo que pase! ¡Eres una de mis mejores amigas!-

Luna apareció frente a Twilight, su cuerno brillaba con intensidad alejando la oscuridad a su alrededor. La princesa de la noche le extendió su pesuña a la cual Twilight dudo unos segundos hasta que decidió tomarla.

- L-Luna… ¿en-en verdad eres tú?…-

La princesa de la noche asintió, abrazando a la recién convertida alicornio cubriéndola con sus alas.

- Por favor… no me dejes sola…- exclamo Twilight sollozando- no… quiero… estar… sola-

- No estás sola Twilight- respondió Luna acariciando suavemente la melena de Twilight, intentando reconfortarla- No creas en sus mentiras… solo busca explotar tus miedos más profundos… que en tu caso es el miedo a perder a tus amigas-

- Pero no son mentiras… estoy sola…-

- ¿Acaso no estoy yo aquí ahora?-

Twilight la miro a los ojos, estos irradiaban una ternura y calidez que la hicieron despertar de su tristeza.

- Tus amigas jamás te abandonaron, recuerdas cuando Nightmare Moon regreso y la única esperanza eran los elementos de la armonía ¿No fueron tus amigas las que decidieron acompañarte al Bosque Everfree a pesar de todo?- explico Luna- Cuándo destruí los elementos. Ellas se preocuparon por ti y fueron a buscarte sin importar el peligro

Fue entonces que todos los recuerdos de sus amigas pasaron por la mente de Twilight, haciéndole recuperar su fe, sus fuerzas y sobre todo las esperanzas.

- En verdad eres tú… si eres tú… Luna- exclamo con alegría Twilight abrazando a la princesa de la noche con más fuerza. Luna le correspondió con igual fuerza y ternura.

- Mi hermana también está aquí- añadió- ¿Puedes sentirla?-

Twilight cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció escuchar una suave y gentil voz en su cabeza, de inmediato la reconoció como la voz de Celestia.

- Si, puedo sentirla… su voz… su calor… jamás estuve sola- Twilight sonrió

- Nunca lo has estado y jamás lo estarás, recuerda siempre existirán aquellos que quieran arrancar la hermosa flor de la amistad, pero siempre podrás contar con tus amigos para volverla a sembrar-

- Siempre te gusto arruinar mi diversión ¿cierto Luna?- dijo aquella voz interrumpiendo el momento

Al escucharla Twilight se pego aun mas al cuerpo de la alicornio buscando protección de aquello que resonaba en las tinieblas.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot- ¡ALEJATE DE TODOS NOSOTROS!-

-jajajajaja… Oh Luna… mi querida Luna… quizás la hayas salvado a ella… pero no puedes salvarlos a todos…-

- ¿¡QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO!? ¡MUESTRATE FRENTE A MI DE UNA VEZ!-

- Solo espera Luna… solo espera… me gustaría poder seguir conversando contigo pero ya he hecho mi trabajo aquí… tengo más mentes que corromper especialmente una mente muy "amorosa" en un reino lejano… Nos vemos…- la voz dejo de escucharse

Luna se quedo pensando unos segundos en lo que aquella voz dijo, no tardo mucho en saber a quién se refería

- ¡Oh no!- exclamo Luna, haciendo brillar su cuerno- Twilight cuando despiertes mi hermana te estará esperando-

-Princesa ¿A dónde va?-

- Volveré pronto, Cadance necesita mi ayuda-

- Déjeme ir con usted-

- Es demasiado peligroso, necesito que le expliques a Celesta donde estoy, alcáncenme cuando lo hagas-

- De acuerdo confía en mi Luna-

En un intenso destello azul la princesa de la Noche desapareció frente a Twilight. El sueño de la alicornio lavanda comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco…

Twilight comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación, recostada en su cama, como había dicho Luna Celestia estaba junto a ella cubriéndola con su ala de manera maternal.

- ¿Princesa?- fue lo primero que dijo Twilight al abrir sus ojos completamente

- Mi querida Twilight estaba muy preocupada- contesto Celestia con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su fiel estudiante.

- Gracias princesa- respondió al abrazo

- ¿Dónde está Luna?- pregunto la princesa del sol cuando se separo un poco de sus estudiante

- Dijo algo sobre ayudar a Cadance-

- ¿Cadance? ¿Mi sobrina está en peligro?-

- Princesa ¿Qué está pasando?

- No lo sé Twilight, me gustaría saberlo. Solo mi hermana sabe a que nos enfrentamos- explico Celestia- Hay que darnos prisa y alcanzar a Luna-

Twilight se levanto de su cama, se acerco a la cama de su asistente, lo arropo suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Una vez asegurada de que Spike se encontraba bien, se acerco a la alicornio de crin multicolor. Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad, para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz dorado…

**Continuara… **

**Bueno aqui tienen el capitulo 2, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero me llego un bloqueo de escritor que no me permitia escribir.**

**y para los que preguntan sobre mi otro fic "Esperanzas de una Luna Nueva" no se preocupen si lo continuare, pero m etomara un tiempo asi que sean pacientes por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar parte de su conciencia, su mente divagaba por momentos y recuerdos que ella misma hubiera preferido que fueran reales. Pero no. La realidad era otra y muy distinta, demasiado real, demasiado horrible. Abrió los ojos y se encontró encerrada en lo que parecía un capullo de color verde; se encontraba colgada boca abajo y apenas podía moverse, el tiempo sin embargo pasaba muy lentamente.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? No lo sabía, no poda recordar nada, solo recordaba que todo estaba bien hacia unos minutos y después sus recuerdos se tornaron en blanco.

- ¿Shining? ¿Twilight? ¿tía Celestia?- murmuro queriendo que todo eso no fuera más que un mal sueño, aquel líquido verde le impedía emitir cualquier sonido - Auxilio… ayuda… por favor… alguien… - murmuro de nuevo, tratando de hacer fuerza contra las gelatinosas paredes que la aprisionaban.

Intento romper el capullo con sus propias fuerzas pero sus paredes eran demasiado elásticas y viscosas para poder romperlas. Desesperada comenzó a zarandearse hacia los lados, columpiando su pegajosa prisión; al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaba mareada y sentía como su estomago se revolvía. En ese momento algo desgarró la pared de su lado derecho, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que era un adorno floral de cristal, idéntico a los que coronaban las columnas del palacio. El desgarre era pequeño pero logro pasar su cuerno por él y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro romperla aun mas, se oyó como si se hubiera desgarrado una tela y ella cayó al suelo duramente. Se hallaba cubierta de un líquido espeso y viscoso, dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser más de ese líquido verde, se levanto con torpeza, algo mareada.

-¡Twilight! ¡Shining!- grito ella apenas recupero la conciencia.

Miro hacia todos lados hasta que levanto la vista quedando sin habla debido al gran susto y la sorpresa que se llevo, miles de capullos, como en el que ella estaba, coronaban el salón real del castillo del reino de cristal, de los cuales se podía ver quien los ocupaba. Vio a todas sus amigas, con una expresión de terror en la cara; vio también a su amado esposo y a su tía, la princesa Celestia. Cuando reaccionó, su primera impresión fue querer sacar a todos de allí, pero a los capullos parecía que su magia no les afectaba. Comenzó a desesperarse, pero aplico su técnica de respirar y calmarse, con su pata en su pecho para exhalar y luego estirarla para soltar.

-Vamos, piensa Cadance, piensa… debe haber una forma de poder bajarlos a todos- se llevo una pesuña al mentón pensando hasta que…

En ese momento oyó una cadavérica voz exclamando: -¡intrusa!- y se dio la vuelta; un montón de changelings la rodeaban, dispuestos a todo.

-¡Ha escapado de su capullo!-

-¡Atrápenla!-

Cadance invoco una amplia variedad de ataques poderosos que sirvieron para mantener a raya a los changelings, pero éstos no parecían acabar nunca; poderosos rayos de energía y auras repleta de energía mágica concentrada incidían sobre una marea negra y verde. Pero esas mareas negras la iban empujando hacia un lado hasta acabar cerca de uno de los balcones del palacio. Cadance lanzaba rayos sin parar, pero cada vez más débiles, signo evidente de cansancio

En ese momento una voz ordenó un alto al fuego y los changelings pararon de golpe la ofensiva; varios de ellos se apartaron para dejar pasar a una triunfal Chrysalis, la cual llevaba la tiara real de la princesa de cristal en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí… se ha escapado una rata…-masculló, mirándola.

-¿Chrysalis?- dijo la princesa de cristal, mirando a la responsable de todo esto- ¡Como te atreves a usar mi corona!-la chilló ella, enfurecida- ¿Cómo entraste a mi reino?-

Chrysalis tan solo sonrió, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- De la misma forma que lo hice en Canterlot mi pequeña Cadance… infiltrándome, escondiéndome y alimentándome del amor de tus leales súbditos- respondió la reina de los changelings burlándose- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa más: ¡Estás acabada! ¡Tú y todo tu reino! ¡He ganado, nada puedes hacer ahora, ríndete, no ganas nada luchando en vano!-exclamó

-¡Mentira, mientras haya una posibilidad, por muy remota que sea, seguiré luchando!- respondió arrojando un rayo contra la reina el cual ella solo esquivo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estoy harta de ti princesita, acabaré contigo!-masculló Chrysalis, reuniendo una energía verdosa en su cuerno y lanzándola.

Cadance reaccionó enseguida y contraatacó, haciendo frente al rayo verdoso con otro rayo; ambos rayos chocaron entre sí y estuvieron haciendo fuerza a la vez, estaban parejos, pero Cadance trastabilló hacia atrás, cansada, apoyándose en el barandal del balcón. Sin decir nada y sin ningún tipo de miramientos, Chrysalis cargó otro rayo sin darle tiempo a la princesa de cristal a reaccionar; el impacto fue brutal, el barandal se rompió y Cadance salió volando desde lo alto de la torre.

En ese momento todo sucedió a cámara lenta; mientras pudo ver como el balcón se hacía más lejano, pudo ver como algunas gotas de sangre iban cayendo a su lado. Y, en ese momento, toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos; recordó a sus padres adoptivos, el momento cuando obtuvo su cutie mark y se convirtió en princesa. Recordó los buenos momentos pasados con sus tías Luna y Celestia, lo importante que era para ella, el día que conoció a su amado esposo Shining Armor, los momentos que paso junto a Twilight cuando eran pequeñas, así como de los más recientes acontecimientos de su vida, como su boda, su ascenso al trono del reino de cristal…

-Tías… Twilight, mis queridos súbditos… les he fallado… soy una princesa inútil. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento… no pude protegerlos-pensó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último en lo que pensó fue en su amado Shining Armor.

Apenas quedaban pocos metros para llegar al suelo, todo acabaría dentro de unos pocos segundos. Cadance ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que no sentiría nada al golpear el suelo; pero en ese momento, algo zumbó en el aire y se interpuso en la caída, salvando a la poni. Una alicornio de piel oscura, melena estrellada y ojos tan oscuros como la noche aterrizó de golpe en el suelo, levantando una ligera nube de polvo mientras que los trozos de cristal del barandal caían a su alrededor; seguía sangrando, tiñendo de rojo el suelo. El alicornio observó el palacio, donde dos enormes ojos rojos la miraron con cierto rencor.

Luna no perdió más tiempo y alzó el vuelo, alejándose del palacio y perdiéndose más allá del horizonte.

-o-

Mientras tanto…

Un gran resplandor de luz dorada apareció frente al palacio del reino de cristal, al desvanecerse dos figuras equinas y aladas, una más grande que la otra, miraban confundidas a su alrededor. Esperaban encontrar el reino en caos o casi destruido en cambio, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden con la diferencia de que los ponis de cristal estaban completamente dormidos, algunos en lugares extraños y otros en plena calle.

- ¿Princesa, qué está pasando?-pregunto Twilight confundida- ¿Por qué todo el mundo está durmiendo?-

-No lo sé Twilight- contesto la alicornio igualmente confundida- Encontremos a Cadance y a Luna cuanto antes, ella debe saber que está pasando-

Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar hacia el palacio un destello de color azul apareció frente a ellas, se trataba de Luna y sobre su lomo traía a Cadance inconsciente.

-¡Cadance!- exclamo Celesta acercándose a su hermana, acaricio el rostro de su sobrina asegurándose de que estaba bien- ¿Luna que ocurrió?-

-Por poco y no llego a tiempo- explico la princesa de la noche- Ella está bien, logre salvarla-

Celestia suspiro tranquila, al mismo tiempo que la princesa de cristal comenzaba a despertarse.

-T-tía… Lu-luna- murmuro Cadance abriendo los ojos lentamente- Twilight… Tía Celestia-

- Tranquila sobrina todo está bien- respondió la princesa de la noche

-¿Qué paso?- al recordar lo ocurrido se incorporo rápidamente mirando hacia a su alrededor- ¡Chrysalis!... ¡mi reino!… ¡todos están!… ¿durmiendo?... ¿Qué está pasando?- entonces se sintió mareada y a punto de caer

-Todo está bien Cadance- respondió Celestia colocándose junto a su sobrina ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

- Princesa Luna ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Twilight

Luna suspiro cerrando los ojos, era el momento de decirles todo.

- Supongo que les debo una explicación a todas. Pero no aquí, vayamos al castillo de cristal-

Así las cuatro princesas alicornios se dirigieron al palacio de Cadance esperando obtener una explicación a todo esto…

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**- **¿Cómo te sientes Cadance?- pregunto Celestia a su sobrina

- Un poco mejor- respondió la princesa del amor, mientras descansaba sobre una cómoda almohada y bebía un poco de té para sus nervios.

- Descansa un poco- le dijo a su sobrina mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el salón del trono, dejándola al cuidado de Twilight.

Mientras en el salón del trono…

Luna observaba el reino de su sobrina, desde el balcón principal, su mirada se concentro en los ponis de cristal, victimas de aquello que los mantenía en un profundo sueño.

-¿Estas bien querida hermana?- pregunto Celestia detrás de ella.

Luna bajo la mirada con tristeza y solo negó con la cabeza.

- Si te dijera que si, estaría mintiendo ´Tia- respondió la princesa de la noche dirigiéndose hacia su hermana mayor- Todo esto es mi culpa…-

Celestia se sorprendió de escuchar a su hermana decir que todo esto era culpa suya.

- ¿De qué hablas Luna? ¿Cómo puedes ser tu responsable de esto?-

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a su hermana menor, pero la princesa de la luna no se disponía a responderla hasta que las cuatro princesas estuvieran reunidas. Esperaban que Cadance se sintiera un poco mejor después de la horrible experiencia que había tenido, además querían asegurarse que Shining Armor se encontraba bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron revelando a las dos princesas alicornio restantes.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Celestia

- Mi hermano está bien princesa- respondió Twilight- es solo que…-

- No despierta…-termino la frase Cadance con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué está pasando?-

La voz de Cadance sonaba desesperada por saber las respuestas a sus preguntas. Celestia se acerco a su sobrina, la abrazo cubriéndola con su ala intentando reconfortarla.

- Princesa Luna… ¿Por favor díganos que está pasando?- pregunto Twilight mirando a la princesa de noche expectante a conocer la respuesta.

Cadance y Celestia miraron a Luna con curiosidad, ambas también deseaban escuchar la historia

Luna sintió la presión sobre ella, no había vuelta a tras debía contarles todo.

- Todo comenzó hace mil años…- inicio su relato-… más claramente varios meses después de que derrotáramos a Discord y asumiéramos el trono de Ecuestria… recuerdo que comencé a descubrir que podía hacer más que solo elevar y descender la luna con mi magia, que poseía la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de los ponis, en un principio use esta habilidad para divertirme, entrar en los sueños de mis súbditos y saber que soñaban. Cada noche visitaba lo que llame el Reino de los Sueños… un lugar donde yo era la gobernante absoluta y podía hacer mi voluntad, un lugar donde todo lo que tu imaginación pueda crear es posible… fue ahí donde lo conocí…-

- ¿conocer a quien?-pregunto Celestia intrigada

- Al responsable de todo esto…- respondió Luna con una mirada muy seria.

Luna entonces hizo memoria y comenzó a relatar sobre aquellos hechos…

_Durante algunas noches había estado paseando en el sueño de un pequeño potro, uno de los tantos que habitaba Canterlot y cuyos sueños acerca de cosas del espacio siempre le habían llamado la atención a la princesa de la noche, el pequeño soñaba con volar entre las estrellas y pasear en la luna. La princesa disfrutaba mucho ver al potrillo disfrutar de hermosos y placidos sueños siempre oculta para evitar ser vista por sus súbditos, aun no se sentía segura de mostrarse ante ellos como lo hacía su hermana mayor._

_Pero un día la princesa noto que su sueño era totalmente diferente, el pequeño se encontraba dentro de una especie de cuarto encerrado apenas había una ventana que no podía abrir, Luna estaba extrañada por ese sueño y más porque de improviso una especie de bruma negra se coló por la ventana, poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de un enorme corcel también de color negro, sus ojos irradiaban una aura de igual color._

_El potro emitió un grito comenzando a buscar una salida pero no había nada la figura equina espectral por su lado ya se había consolidado de manera física mirando de manera amenazante al potrillo quien solo atinaba a mirar con terror a aquella sombra. Luna se había prometido a si misma jamás interrumpir o interponerse en los sueños de los demás, era como una regla que ella misma se había impuesto prefería observar los sueños que participar en ellos, pero no pudo aguantar más y arremetió sobre la sombra antes de que tocase al pequeño._

_Luna hizo relumbrar su cuerno haciendo que aquel ser retrocediera, lanzo un poderoso rayo de color azul oscuro, dando de lleno contra la sombra la cual se disipo por completo haciendo que el cuarto desapareciera volviendo al verdadero sueño del potrillo._

_Luna estaba extrañada por lo sucedido pero su prioridad ahora era aliviar al asustado pequeño._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?- pregunto la princesa arrodillándose frente al potrillo._

_El potrillo miro a Luna con miedo, seguía asustado y temblaba como gelatina retrocedió un poco al ver a la princesa._

_- Tranquilo… no te haremos daño… somos amigos…- dijo la princesa intentando calmarlo_

_- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto temeroso- ¿Qué era eso?-_

_- ¡Somos la princesa Luna, gobernante de la noche y emperatriz de las estrellas! - se presento haciendo uso de su voz real de Canterlot, lo cual no fue buena idea ya que el potrillo solo se asusto mas- pero no temáis mi niño, todo está bien ahora- bajo el tono de su voz- No sabemos que haya sido eso pero te aseguro que no volverá-_

_- ¿Lo… lo prometes?- _

_- Lo prometo pequeño, cada noche estaremos con vos y cuidaremos de tus sueños- dijo Luna extendiendo una de sus alas cubriendo al potrillo con ella._

_El pequeño se sintió seguro bajo las alas de la princesa de la noche que volvió a sonreír._

_Y así Luna regreso cada noche a vigilar los sueños de aquel potrillo, sin embargo noto con el tiempo que el pequeño no era el único que tenía problemas con esos extraños corceles. Durante las siguientes noches noto que varios de estos espectros provocaban pesadillas a los ponis, sin dudarlo Luna se dispuso a vigilar sus sueños, ya no como un juego sino como un deber que tenia hacia ellos, cuidaba de sus sueños eliminando cualquier amenaza que intentara lastimarlos así como también ayudarlos a superar sus temores y miedos que las sombras explotaban en las pesadillas. _

_Una noche cuando Luna termino su tarea estaba por retirarse del reino de los sueños, estaba contenta por el resultado pero su alegría no fue demasiada cuando al abandonar el sueño del pequeño que había ayudado la primera vez, fue rodeada por más de aquellas sombras espectrales. Luna les hizo frente defendiéndose con todo su poder mágico pero poco a poco fueron capaces de doblegar a la princesa de la noche hasta dejarla inconsciente __para luego entre todos formar una gran nube de sombras desapareciendo con la princesa…_

_Después de algunos minutos Luna comenzó a despertar poco a poco, abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver a donde la llevaban, el lugar estaba rodeado de una gran bruma oscura, en el centro noto una especie de trono, a pesar de estar medio consiente pudo ver a alguien o algo sentado en el, parecía un corcel espectral pero mucho más grande, no poseía alas ni cuerno y sus ojos irradiaban una aura roja._

_Los espectros la arrojaron violentamente al piso frente al que parecía ser su líder, este se acerco a la princesa convirtiéndose en sombras para después tomar su forma física levantando a la princesa con su pata convertida en niebla. Luna ya había despertado solo para ver cara a cara al temible espectro…_

_- ¿Así que tu eres la que ha estado atacando a mis pesadillas?- dijo aquella sombra sujetando con fuerza a la princesa por el cuello, __su voz era fría que parecía salida de ultratumba._

_Sus ojos brillaron unos segundos. Luna sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que aumentaba conforme el la miraba, sus más recientes recuerdos pasaban frente a sus ojos. Cuando termino simplemente dejo caer a la alicornio al piso, sin perder tiempo varios espectros la rodearon y sujetaron con fuerza usando sus propios cuerpos como ataduras sombrías._

_- ¿Quién eres? Demandamos que nos digas ¿Quien eres?- exclamo Luna mientras forcejeaba con sus captores_

_- Me conocen como Hypnos… el rey de las pesadillas… y es un honor para mí tener en mi presencia a una de las princesas de Ecuestria… la Princesa Luna-_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- _

_- He leído tu mente, es así como yo y mis pesadillas conocemos los miedos de cada poni, grifo, cebra o quien sea-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_- Fácil princesita… para alimentarnos… el miedo es una fuente muy poderosa de alimento, antes era fácil consumirlo pues Ecuestria estaba sumida en el miedo y la desesperación por un tal Discord. Ahora lo entiendo… Tú y tu hermana son las culpables de que los ponis ya no teman como antes…- Hypnos miro a Luna de nuevo a los ojos-… pero eso cambiara muy pronto…-_

_- ¿Qué dices?-_

_- Déjame mostrarte un poco del miedo que puedo provocar- Luna sintió un frio recorrer toda su espalda, de repente sintió como si cayera hacia un abismo oscuro sin control…_

_Fue entonces que vivió sus mayores temores en aquel entonces reflejados en su mente. Luna se retorcía de dolor y sufrimiento frente al rey de las pesadillas, sus espectros se alimentaban de su miedo._

_- Celestia no, por favor… no me dejes sola… adonde iré sin ti…- decía Luna sumergida en la oscuridad de sus miedos- ¿Por-por qué? ¿Por qué nadie nos aprecia?...- lloraba Luna- Mis noches son hermosas y nadie las aprecia… no somos amados por nadie…-_

_- Ahora imagínate esto multiplicado por miles alimentando a todo mi ejército. Puedo sentir en ti princesa tristeza, miedo, angustia... Todo ese dolor que te han hecho sentir… puedes hacérselos sentir a otros… únete a mi princesa… juntos gobernaremos el reino de los sueños, serás mi reina… el mundo te conocerá como… Nightmare Moon-_

_- ¡No…no…no…!- gritaba Luna desesperada- ¡No quiero!-_

_- No tienes elección- al decir esto el rey Hipnos extendió su pata, esta se convirtió en bruma y comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de Luna._

_Luna sintió un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo mientras sentía como si su cuerpo se quemara, pudo notar como su piel se tornaba más oscura y el reflejo en los ojos de Hypnos mostraba sus pupilas volverse como las de una dragón._

_- No te dejaremos… jamás te dejaremos… ¡HACERLO!- grito Luna liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico, el brillo fue tal que desvaneció a los espectros más cercanos a ella- ¡SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA, PROTECTORA DE ECUESTRIA Y GUARDIANA DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA!- dijo con voz real de Canterlot, se elevo a lo más alto de aquel lugar, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brillaban intensamente._

_La magia de Luna aumentaba de tamaño desvaneciendo a los espectros conforme estos eran alcanzados por el fulgor de sus poderes mágicos, incluso Hypnos retrocedió sintiendo como si su cuerpo se quemara. _

_Cuando el fulgor se desvaneció, Luna descendió lentamente, cuando toco el piso se sintió mareada pero pudo mantenerse en pie, respiraba agitadamente y miro a su alrededor los espectros se habían desvanecido, todos ellos… excepto uno…_

_Hypnos se arrojo contra la princesa con intensiones de acabar con ella de una vez por todas. La princesa cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara, sin embargo fue detenido por una especie de barrera mágica. Luna abrió los ojos y cuál fue su asombro al ver a sus tres elementos de la armonía brillando frente a ella formando un escudo mágico._

_- ¿Mis elementos? ¿Pero cómo?- _

_- Imposible… los elementos de la armonía solo existen en el mundo real… en el reino de los sueños no existen…- gruño el rey Hypnos._

_- Ahora lo entiendo… estos no son los verdaderos elementos…-_

_- ¿Qué dices?-_

_- Como dijiste los verdaderos elementos están en el mundo real pero su poder existe dentro de mí y de mis deseos por proteger a los demás… en el reino de los sueños… todo es posible si así lo deseas…- una gran cantidad de poder mágico comenzó a acumularse en los elementos disparando una versión pequeña del rayo de la armonía._

_El Rayo golpeo a Hypnos rodeándolo completamente, el espectro grito con fuerza hasta quedar convertido en una estatua de roca solida…_

-… Después de eso…- continuo Luna explicando en la actualidad-… me asegure de que nadie más volviera a entrar a ese lugar, sellándolo con mi magia en lo más profundo del reino de los sueños, pensé que no lo volvería a ver, debí asegurarme de que no volveríamos a verlo… esto es mi culpa…- termino su historia-… No sé que me hizo pero sé que él fue el culpable de mi transformación en Nightmare Moon- Su mandíbula estaba tensa reflejo de su enojo y sus ojos lucían cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar - Lo siento mucho… todo esto es mi culpa…- dijo finalmente no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

Se dejo caer al piso, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió algo cálido que la rodeaba, abrió los ojos viendo como Twilight, Cadance y su hermana Celestia la abrazaban intentando tranquilizarla.

- No es tu culpa tía Luna- murmuro Cadance sin soltarla

- Hiciste lo que pudiste Luna- expreso Celestia consolando a su hermana- ES posible que ninguna de las dos hubiera podido hacer algo mas-

- Estamos contigo Luna, siempre-

- Gracias, gracias a todas-

Después de que Luna se tranquilizara, las cuatro princesas se separaron, esperando que Luna volviera a hablar.

- Ya no poseo los elementos de la armonía, aunque soy más fuerte que en ese entonces no se si podre vencerlo yo sola-

- No estas sola querida hermana- dijo Celestia colocando un pata sobre el hombro de su hermana- Yo iré contigo-

- Nosotras también- dijo Twilight a lo que Cadance solo asintió.

- Gracias a todas. Prepárense esto no será fácil y entre mas esperemos más poderoso se vuelve Hypnos-

Entonces la princesa de la noche envolvió a todas con un fulgor de color azul, al desaparecer el brillo las cuatro princesas ya no estaban en el castillo de Cristal, pues se dirigían al reino de los sueños…

**Continuara…**


End file.
